Unversed and Butterflies
by xXEmmetteXx
Summary: "Maxy! FOCUS!"  "We can't kill it! We'll kill Nattie with it! What do we do?"  "Get it to release her?"  "For all we know, Nattie's already DEAD."  I hear a muffled sound.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only my OC and maybe some other OCs in this story!**

**Warnings: OCs(Mostly Maxy and Nattie), language, and, surprisingly enough, NO SEXUAL CONTENT! Only hugging… **facepalm** What have I done?**

**Nattie's POV:**

Even and Ienzo argue about science. Isa and Lea fight a stranger in the middle of Radiant Gardens. Alaeus looks at them and shakes his head. I sit in a tree nearby.

"Fools."

Lea looks up at the brunette he was fighting.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Ventus."

"I'm Lea."

"Isa."

"We should be friends!" Lea chirped happily.

Ventus looks taken aback.

"Yeah." He smiles.

"LEA! ISA! Come look!"

"What Kairi?"

"Look! There's a butterfly on Dilan's head! Don't hurt it!" Kairi scolds Dilan, who was preparing to pick the butterfly out of his dreadlocks.

"Kairi, it's getting stuck in my hair."

"So? Leave it! It's pretty!"

"Calm down, both of you. It's not a butterfly, it's an unversed." Even laughs.

"Even, get it out of Dilan's hair! It's obvious he doesn't want it there." Ienzo scolds.

"I'll get it." Lea laughs, reaching up to the now kneeling Dilan to untangle the unversed from his hair.

"Be careful." Isa scolds.

"I am! Geez, you're not my mother."

"Lea, you haven't got a mum."

"I know! And besides, it's harmless. See?" Lea plays with the unversed happily.

That is, until a female with a keyblade stabs it and tears fall from the young boy's eyes.

"You killed my friend!" Lea runs off.

"LEA! Come back! It's okay, we can just find another one! Now look what you've done, stranger!" Isa snaps.

"Sorry! I didn't know that-"

"Don't kill things you don't know about, ma'am." Ienzo monotones**(A/N: STILL A WORD! Lea: SHUT UP YOU! Me: **sniffle** Fine.)**.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone's feelings, I was just trying to get rid of the unversed."

"Oh."

"Aqua? Is that you?" A thin girl calls from across the square.

"Hey, Maxy! What's up?" Aqua laughs as the girl races over to the group.

"Not much. Why's Lea crying, Isa?"

"Ask 'Aqua'. She's the one that stabbed his unversed friend."

"_You're the one that made Lea cry that much?_"

"Unfortunately. I'm sorry!"

Flames seem to pour from the redhead's body at this news. Even puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Relax, Maxy. We shall simply have to find another unversed for Lea to play with." He shrugs.

Maxy whips around to glare at Even. Lumiara wraps his arms around her shoulders, scaring Maxy.

"LUMI IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL _KILL_ YOU!" She yells.

"Someone's in an awful mood."

"You think so?" I shrug.

"Where is Arlene? Shouldn't she be here with you?"

"Lene's in some other world…Castle Oblivion I think she called it."

"Isn't that the place that makes you forget why you're there and everything you know?" I ask.

"Yeah, 'think so."

"Should Arlene be there, then?"

"I dunno… Now that you mention it, I'll be back later." Lumiara is nervously walking away.

"Isn't Nattie supposed to be here?"

"I think so…"

"Look in the tree, idiots."

I hop down from the branch I'm sitting on in the tree.

"Excuse me, but I think that you're being the idiot." Even seems to glare daggers at me.

"Oh clog it, Evie. You're just jealous because I'm the ninja."

"SHUT UP!" He glares at me.

I stick my tongue out at him like a two year old. Someone tugs on the hem of my skirt. I look down and see Kairi.

"Hey, Kai. What's wrong?" I ask, seeing the look on her face.

"Darkness is here." She says.

"Even. You know what to do." I say, standing up and looking at Even seriously.

He nods, racing off with Kairi and Ienzo.

"The rest of you, go find a place to hide unless you want to fight."

Maxy, Ventus, Aqua, and some dark-haired guy nod.

"Wait, who the heck are you?"

"I'm Terra."

"Nattie's the name, light's the game." I offer my hand.

He shakes my hand and nods solemnly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but the circumstances are certainly suckish."

"I agree with that statement." Even clatters up with my kunai pouch and my katana, and his Ice Sheild.

"Keep Ienzo and Kairi safe. Me, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus will fight here. Tell the others." I warn him.

"Understood." Even races off.

"Prepare yourselves. This is no ordinary Unversed." I say, looking at the black shape materializing in front of my eyes.

"What is that?"

"Lea! Isa! Get to the barracks with Even! NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" They race off.

"Let's do this." All three of them chorus.

I nod.

The fight commences.

I run at the beast, quickly dashing to the left and showering it's head with kunais. It hits me with it's arm and I fly into the wall, dazed. Aqua rushes it next. It knocks her into the wall, and she slumps next to me. Ventus looks worried.

"Aqua!"

"I'll take care of her! Ventus, duck!"

He ducks, followed by a quick slash to the Unversed's leg. Terra goes to cut it from behind. Maxy slides in front of it, distracting it.

"Maxy! When did you get here?"

"Focus on getting Aqua! I'll deal with this." She glares at the Unversed, her hair nearly glowing with malice.

"Okay."

I try to use cura on Aqua, with minimal luck. I take the amulet off of my neck and place it around Aqua's neck before dashing into the unversed, which envelops me in darkness.

"HELP!"

"Nattie!"

"I can't see! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Where is she?"

"The Unversed swallowed her up!"

That is the last thing I hear before I blacked out, dazed and confused.

**Maxy's POV.**

_NO! NOT NATTIE!_

"Maxy! FOCUS!"

"We can't kill it! We'll kill Nattie with it! What do we do?"

"Get it to release her?"

"For all we know, Nattie's already DEAD."

I hear a muffled sound.

"Get me out of here! I CAN'T SEE!"

"Nattie! She's not dead!"

"Maxy, give it up." Aqua has come to, wearing Nattie's amulet of light.

"Nattie…"

"What is this?"

"An amulet of light. It protected Nattie's weak light from the Unversed. That's why she gave it to you."

Aqua throws the amulet at the unversed, and it disperses.

"Nattie!" I wail, putting the red-stoned amulet around her neck again.

"Maxy, she's not-"

Her eyelids flutter.

"Bullshit." She laughs, weak.

"Nattie! Thank GOD you're okay!"

"It takes more than that to get rid of me." Nattie hugs me as tight as she can.

And as they say, tout sera bien**{It will be good.}**.


End file.
